


A Fault in Memory

by Vanilleroks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short, Weirdness, bad comedy, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: When Magnus wakes up covered in blood, he automatically goes into a panic, trying to remember exactly what happened the night before.





	A Fault in Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the horror of my attempts at comedy in this.

Terror. Disgust. 

I don’t really know. It’s kind of a toss up when you wake up covered in blood.

“Alexander?!” I called out desperately, trying to make sense of what was happening.

All I could remember about the night before was that Alec had invited me to dinner. We were supposed to be celebrating something Clary had done. Or maybe it was something Jace had done, the details were kind of foggy. 

We had gone to Taki’s. I remember Isabelle laughing at a stupid joke Simon had made as Alec asked me if he should order something different or get his usual. Jace had told Alec to stick to the classics since that fit him better, but Clary had quickly followed that up by saying that everybody loved the classics and there was nothing wrong with that. 

“Okay,” was all Alec had said, clearly used to Jace at this point. They were parabatai, after all. 

“Are you ready to order?” Kaelie asked.

We had all listed off our orders in a… Well, orderly fashion. The only person who ordered something obscure was Simon, and that was only because he’s a vampire. We had all chatted pleasantly until our food came, and I played with Alec’s hand as we ate. 

“Do you have any work to do today, Magnus?” Jace asked me. 

“Not that I know of. My schedule for today is wide open. Why?” I replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

Jace rarely cared to know my plans unless he needed something. 

“Thank the Angel,” Isabelle groaned, pointing a fork a me, “Alec has been whining nonstop for the past three days!”

“‘When do you think Magnus will be done working?,’ ‘do you think I should visit him?,’ ‘should I text him?,’” Jace mimicked, Alec looking more pale than he had just a moment ago.

“I didn’t _whine_ ,” he protested, fidgeting with one of my rings. 

“Oh,” Clary interjected, “You whined.” 

“You know, Alexander, I’m always a call away,” I said, my lips curving into a smile.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you while you were working,” Alec mumbled, releasing my hand to tug at a string on his sweater. 

I remember feeling really giddy, almost as if I was falling more in love with him than I already was. It wasn’t often that Alec felt bashful, but I had always loved how he fidgeted with the holes in his _awful_ sweaters when he did. I also remember vaguely wondering why he doesn’t wear the shirts I buy him unless we’re on a date. 

“I’d welcome it. Spending time with you is much more exciting than fixing everyone’s problems,” I told him, moving his face so that he was looking at me, “I actually enjoy your company.”

“It would be kinda bad if you didn’t,” Simon chuckled, ruining the moment entirely. 

“And there goes the mood,” I had sighed, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s lips anyway.

We had finished eating about forty minutes later, all of us leaving the diner. Alec came home with me, everybody else going back to the Institute. I remember making a couple of drinks, offering one to Alec. We drank and talked until maybe two in the morning. Then, I fell asleep. 

So where had all this blood come from? 

“Alexander?!” I tried again, slowly sitting up and staring at my now shaking hands. 

Alec came into the room, hair dripping, towel around his waist, Seraph blade ready to go. When he saw me, however, he seemed to be more relieved rather than concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, putting away his blade.

I could feel my expression, and it was definitely a mixture between confusion and fear. 

“Alexander, I’m pretty sure that you Shadowhunters have a rune for sight, so if you aren’t seeing all of this blood right now—“

“Magnus, don’t you remember anything about last night?” 

He seemed amused, which I suppose was a good thing, but it just made me nauseous. It was true that my memory was foggy, but I had hoped I would remember something as vital as how I ended up drenched in blood.

“I remember going out to dinner and pleasant night drinking, but _this_ ,” I gestured to my body, “was definitely not included in that!” 

“Clary told us to go to the Institute,” Alec told me, leaning against the door frame, “Claiming it was some huge emergency. When we got there, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary threw water balloons full of paint at us.”

As he told me what happened, I started to remember it for myself. I also vaguely remembered that they were all laughing at my lament over them ruining one of my most expensive suits despite it being an easy fix. 

Suddenly embarrassed, I got out of bed and gingerly walked towards Alec, looking into the living room rather than directly at him. Despite that, I could still see the amused smile on his face and hear the small chuckle that he let out.

“I’m going to shower,” I said casually.

“What about the bedspread?” 

I glanced back, acknowledging the red stains on my bed. I was sure there was a perfectly good explanation for why I decided to sleep in my bed without cleaning up first, but it was more likely to have been a decision I made due to outside influences. Namely the alcohol. Not that I was drunk, but I generally feel more lazy when I’ve had a drink.

“I’ll leave that to you,” I smiled, patting his chest before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. 

“Wait, Magnus—!” 

I snapped my fingers, music playing loudly to drown him out. 

I guess it wasn’t blood after all.


End file.
